You can do better
by WesleyDiamond
Summary: A new pair of skeleton brothers fight a human, but they are not what the appear to the naked eye(socket)


(Is it working?... Hah! Got it!) Heya, I'm Century. Century the skeleton, I have no idea where my brother Goth is, he is supposed to be helping me with this video shoot but for now, I'll try to describe myself. So first off I'm a skeleton, a magic skeleton, but a skeleton none the less. I am relatively tall and I have slightly bigger than average hands (or phalanges, metacarpals and, carpals, as it is for skeletons.) and I have pupils? Or something similar, they are sky blue and just, float around in my sockets. Well, that about does it for looks, how about we move to clothes, huh? Well I have on a cyan hoodie with this weird white insulation stuff? And uhh… a pair of dark navy blue shorts, and uhh…OH wait a sec! One more thing about my hoodie, its always unzipped…so uh yeah, you can always see my ribs. Heh other than that, I have a pair of socks I wear under my pair of canary-yellow slippers. I know, I have the bare-bones of a wardrobe! Guess we'll wait for my lil' bro to show up… *ring-ring* huh? Well then, guess that's bro now? Hello? Brother! I have the best news! There is a human roaming around! (…Well this isn't good...) Suddenly at that statement, century's right 'pupil' disappeared and his left one got replaced with a 'iris'. It burned a flaming aura of bright magenta and red, showing his concern and anger, interlaced with his natural shade of cyan. Calmly he responded…Bro…where are you right now? (Why does he sound so rattled?) Oh, I'm in Waterfall right now! Okay bro, I'll be- I'm coming. With that, he snapped his finger bones and his left eye socket glowed brighter. He wasn't in his house in Snowdin, instead he was in the decently sized area between Snowdin and Hotland, Waterfall.

* * *

In a flashing swirl of light-sky blue magic, Century materialized on a relatively dry ledge of one of the many waterfalls of Waterfall, drawing his magic to his very brightly glowing eye socket. Bro? BRO?! (Ugh, well it's gonna take awhile to find Goth at this rate...) Brother? Brother! You wont believe this but I found the human and-. Brother why is your eye socket glowing like that?! You'll scare the human! (This is not a kind human) But Century was focused on a glint of silver in the humans hand, and was no longer paying mind to what his brother was saying. He called on his magic to surface as a golden-rod color of justice made its way into a fourth of his once fully cyan eye. The human brought down their weapon with a slash of silver just after Century quickly brought up his arm, made a fist and pulled back towards himself. As he did this a monster soul, the white upside-down heart with a bright, red-orange glow that his brother possessed, was brought out, turned a deep indigo-blue and his soul along with his body where pulled to Century in less then a second. His brother didn't get hit, thankfully.(No No! No! NO! NO!) Gotcha bro! Oh thank god your safe, but as for you buddy… well… Century put down his brother and his magic began to form a lot of things It's a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…SHOULD BE BURNING IN HADES

* * *

With that, the humans soul was brought out, slammed into the ground, flung itself up to avoid being impaled with bones then was reverted to its red shade but not returning to the human, just hovering as a heart shape in front of their chest. Huh, always wondered why people never use a fast attack first (He can make difficult attacks… but he can only take one!) Brother! You can not fight! You only have one HP! One hit will be fatal! Maybe not alone, but we could together! …Fine. (They could still change… maybe if their weaker, they'll listen?…) with that, Gothic's right eye socket was flaring with a warm, bright red-orange aura. Another slash down from the human, Century was targeted he just dodged. What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it? (The- the human just tried to attack my brother! He could have died!) Goth raised his arm up high and summoned forth two floating dragon-type skulls, their lower jaws split slightly as balls of energy started swirling in their 'mouths' they moved around the human to have steep diagonal attacks. Century just starred at the skulls and his brother who was now crying, with a semi-sadistic grin on his face, made of most of his anger. This is for trying to hurt my brother their jaws opened completely as white energy was shot out of their mouths and hit the human. Something popped up in front of their soul, a little bar that was red, purple and yellow. The left third was red, one sixth of it was purple and the purple was retracting to the yellow, which made up the remaining space, next to it was KR and above it was 75/90 HP Nice shot bro! Century made a patterned jumping attack, a light-blue bone would appear and the human would have to say still, then jump over a white bone, land and do it all over about seven times. The human did it flawlessly before turning to Goth and charging at him. What the- Bro WATCH OUT- it was too late.

* * *

The human slashed at Goth, and a metallic smell filled the air. A fully red bar popped up above his head with text above it stating: 0/20 HP his body began to turn to dust leaving his skull intact. W-well that's… not what I expected, but st-still, I believe in you! You can do a little better, even if you don't think so, I promise. His skull turned to dust as he closed his eyes peacefully with a encouraging smile on his face. His white monster soul appeared, it quivered and broke in half, but then the red glow became more apparent before turning white as the once white part of his soul became filled with red and the two parts fused back together. The dust began to swirl around it and form a shape. Century however, did not notice this. He decided to form one last attack before giving up. (…He's gone… Well if this human was looking for trouble, then they've found it!) Human. Survive this and I'll show you my special attack. Goth was fully revived as he watched his brother use all the power he had, the moves numerous. First the human was slammed down, jumped to avoid impalement by bones, moved in a circle to avoid bones moving up and down, was then thrown forward to try and dodge groups of bones before the blasters made patterns and a circle before being thrown into the walls, floors and ceiling about 20 times before Century tired out. 60/90 HP. The human took the opportunity and slashed at the now tired 24 year old skeletal monster.

* * *

Brother, NO! Gothic summoned a long orange bone and used it to block the humans attack. Bro! Your okay! Never mind that! Let's just do this! (…how, in the name of DEMI is this possible?) Two light-blue bones formed from Century's magic as he grabbed them. The human threw three attacks at Century and he skillfully dodged them. Century jumped into the air, and made five Gaster Blasters and shot them at the human, whilst Goth made about five white bones appear that the human failed to dodge 45/90 HP. This continues for about five more minutes before the human was at 5/90 HP. At this point, Goth stoped attacking as the human looked a lot weaker and reluctant to fight. (Well, they did some bad things, but I can feel it in their soul! They can be good!) Wait brother, I don't think we should hurt the human anymore! WHAT?! Are you INSANE? THEY JUST FORCED YOU TO CHEAT YOUR WAY OUT OF LITERAL DEATH USING A METHOD THAT COULD'VE LEFT YOU ETERNALLY MELTING! I know brother! But still they could change! Besides I've cheated death once today an- ETERNALLY MELTING! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO DAD?! (I'm sorry brother…But they deserve another chance) Goth did not listen, his attacks disintegrated and his eye stopped glowing, his arms now spread wide. Human, I can feel that there is good in you! You can turn this all around, just let me help you. Please I know you can do good. (Please) (They will spare me. They will do the right thing…I know it…) The human suddenly lunged towards Goth. Century, for the sake (and honor) of his brother, willed himself to close his eye sockets and do nothing,

* * *

before hearing light crying from two sources. Thank you human, and thank you brother. Thank you both for letting me prove the good you both have. The sound of metal clanging filled the air…Century, when he thought it was safe opened his eyes Oh thank god, they spared you! Of corse they did bother! I knew there was good in them somewhere, I could just feel it! Suddenly a blast hit the human and it didn't belong to ether one of the skeletons WHAT?! HUMAN! Get out of here Chara! ugh, since we don't have time for proper introductions, i'm sans, sans the skeleton and that THING just killed my brother papyrus. Sans motioned to the scarf rapped around his neck. NEVER trust it! Okay Sans, I don't trust it but, my brother does! And I for one am not going to upset him! At the word 'brother' Sans's left eye socket started to glow with a powerful bright cyan color that flashed yellow every second. you have…a brother? you need to get out of here, NOW! your brother is going to get KILLED! DIDN'T YOU TEACH HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS?! Sans took his left hand out of his hoodie pocket and reached to Goth who was about five yards away, and checking on the human. Sans closed his fist and brought it towards himself, this brought Goth by his soul to Sans What the- OW! LET GO OF MY SOUL! DEAL WITH IT! HEY! SANS! My brother said to let GO! Century had ahold of Goths soul now, he quickly allowed him to move around. Let's see what we can do about your brother, I can make a soul for the leftover dust and magic to reform around.

* * *

Century's eye sockets began to glow with a strong purple aura in his left, and a yellow glow in his right. Two cracks formed in his skull to let out more magic, both going up from his eye sockets. Suddenly with a bright glow, a white monster soul, with a dim orange glow was formed and the scarf was unraveled Sans's neck; it looked as if the soul was wearing it. First a rib cage was formed from his dust followed by arms, a spine, hips and legs the neck was formed and a black body suit covered him whole. And finally a skull formed with a dazed but hopeful expression on his face the costume he always wore was now on his form, as his soul hovered just In front of his chest. SANS! Papyrus! The two Skeleton brothers ran to hug each other I-I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE, BUT STILL IM GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Suddenly, a dark red soul came from the human; this soul formed 'the demon that comes when you call its name' Chara. Sans's left eye glowed its natural cyan, Goth ran up and his right eye glowed a bright red-orange, Century's eye started glowing its electric blue, and Papyrus let his right eye glow bright copper orange; the kind human, Frisk got up and ran to them. Your not getting away you know! A gaster blaster forms and fires at the human Chara. your not leaving alive! The blast hit them, but did nothing but sting them slightly. My turn! They gripped their knife and began to swing at Century at a nearly impossible pace you took the younger brother from me the energy of a blaster charging is heard your not taking the older brother from him! Century jumped out of the way just in time to see Chara get blasted we need to work together to beat them! They all nodded at each other and began to make attacks in pairs. Papyrus and Goth where first Eat this human! Goth jumped forwards to attack the human with patterns of orange and light blue bones, whilst Papyrus began to shoot gaster blasters at the human; the human shows signs of pain now. its our turn now! Sans began to throw Chara around make bones shoot out where they hit, its to fast to dodge all of them. Century, in a puff of blue teleports them to Snowden.

Century is speaking

Goth is speaking

Narrator is speaking

(Thought) someone is thinking

(Speech) Said under breath

?/? Someone's HP


End file.
